Fire Burns
by niniya
Summary: Pyro (Fem!Slash) is disguised as a man. When one night goes wrong, Pryo is left with nothing but fear of getting fired. Well, that's what she thought. As friendships are formed and enemies are made, is there a chance for one friendship to turn into something more than that? Ratings will change due to mature themes later on in chapters EnginnerxFem!Pyro
1. Can I Come In?

**~O0o.o0O~**

* * *

The Pyro, lying on her stomach, was sprawled on the bed. Thankful that she and the team were not at the base this week, she spent all her time in her hotel room comforting her sore, aching stomach and hoping no one knocked at the door. She has always been extra cautious and careful. Getting her period was a normal thing but the pains that came with it was not. It came in huge amounts of agony. It seemed to be getting worse each month.

Was this a good thing or a bad thing? One thing she had no confidence about was the female anatomy and the way it worked, except for the simple things... She knew very well about the consequences of being a woman on the team. No one knew, though there was no doubt it crossed a couple of the mens minds.

With no mask on, the Pyro walked around her cabin usually in a pair of red shorts and a red tank top. She couldn't get over her fascination with the colour red. It made her trance-like. It made her feel nice.. It was a very nice colour. But her fascination with fire was even more crazy. She'd light a fire or see it and that's it. She's gone. Like something is controlling, forcing her to see different from what she is actually doing. None of her team mates would mention it to Pyro because.. they just think of him as a monster.. Pryo, on the other hand,had no control of herself or her thoughts. She shook her head and stared up at the ceiling.

Her hair just stopped above her ears. She never did like the colour. It gave her too much memories. The brownness almost looked red when caught in the light, which she liked quite. When it was wet, it would have a golden glisten to it but other than that, it was just brown. The left side of her hair grew just a tad bit longer than her right side, to cover the scars and burns that travelled all along her face and her body. Although it was red, the same colour she came to love, she had come to despise both the huge blemish on her skin and the people who did that to her. The person she is to sought out. The only reason why she joined this team. To eliminate a couple of people forever.

Her room had what all hotel rooms should have. A bed, a t.v, a fridge and a bathroom. One small window was all that came with this room. When Pyro first came here, and before she could do anything about removing her gear and mask, he had to cover the window and made sure it was lock. She knew that any of them can just either open it again or smash it to pieces. But she knew her crew very well. Once she settled, all weapons, gears whatever we used on the battle field had to be taken from us. She put hers in front of her door for the captain (the soldier) to collect and hand back to her when they were ready.

They were use to her being a private person and non social, though they did think that she was a he. When there is no war or fighting going on, they'd really prefer their privacy as well but they are pretty close to one another. She had never taken an interest to anyone really. She didn't really communicate often with them and they did the same with her. They were one or two things. One: Scared. Two: Scared.

The only person that interested her was the Engineer. He seemed.. different to the others.

She had gotten so use to the name Pyro so much that she completely disregarded her actual name... _Lisa.. Lisa, Lisa Lisa. I_t didn't even feel like her name anymore.

Her stomach started to feel like shit. Like something was stabbing her from the inside. She got up from the bed and stalked to where her luggage was. She had a look inside to see if there was any pain killers to at least kill some pain in her. She was getting fidgety. Her memories were going to come flooding back, she knew it. She went and hid under the small round table and waited for her Post Traumatic Stress Disorder episode to occur. As the pain got worse, her memories became vibrant.

_She was tied up and there was a man in front of her. He had knives and all these types of sharp things in view. He just kept on torturing her. Not for the fun of it, no. But for the thrill. _

The pain started to subside and so did the memories. She'd have to get up and go to the store to get some pain killers and some snacks. The problem was, was that the Captain (The Soldier) had taken all our gear away until it came to the day that we would be leaving to go to the base... which means that would have to wait that long so there would be no suspicion. But what is said is said. She'd have to go late at night, when everyone is hopefully asleep. As the time was ticking, so was the Pyro's patience. She looked at the night stand clock. 11:57pm. _That would have to do,_ she thought, and started getting dressed.

She had nothing but red clothes in her bags. So much for being discreet, she scoffed. It just turned twelve and Pyro was heading out. Before she opened the door, she did a quick look over at was she was wearing in the mirror. Red track-pants, a red singlet and bra underneath a half red and half black jumper. To top that indiscreet clothing, she wore a red cap, to cover her identity mostly, or just her scars and burns.

From another persons view, she just looked like another ordinary man. She was thankful that she brought clothing that didn't fit tightly around her body, otherwise they'd know straight away what she had been hiding, which was a pair of breasts (that really didn't fit inside the bandage that flattened it), and her curves. She wanted to keep it that way.

So with her money and the cap, she headed out to the local gas store to buy some of the painkillers and some snacks. Once outside the hotel building, she briskly walked to the nearest gas station, which was just across the road. She did glance back to see if any of her 'co-workers' were up as well, and if they were up, they'd sure as hell get curious.

As soon as Pyro got to the gas station, she quickly got what she needed with a few pads on the side (She never did like tampons) and headed to the cashier. She stopped short in her tracks. She noticed John, the Sniper Guy, standing there having a chat to the cashier.

"Here for about a week, you say. I'd say you still have to be careful," said the cashier. "These parts of the city can still get ya' killed, ya hear me. Crimes arr gettin' more casual.. But by the looks o' you, I think you'll do just farn" (fine, with an accent).

"Appreciate the compliment, hold on a sec' mate. OI! Scout! What's the hold up?! The others are waiting for the snacks, they can't start the movie without the snack! C'mon mate! Queen ain't gon' wait f'ever!," shouted the Sniper Guy.

Just when things weren't getting any better, she noticed another man outside the gas store. The Engineer.

_For fuck sake! _Pyro groaned inwardly. She couldn't stand there and hide forever. She took one deep breath and walked straight to the isle, cap down covering her face.

"Ello there. D'int see ya walk in," the guy behind the counter said in strong country yet foreign accent. As he was scanning the items, he came across the pads and looked up at her. _Shit, I forgot about those, _Lisa thought inwardly. She couldn't look at him so she just hung her head low enough that she could see the mans name tag: Jaimee, and her items. It was quiet for a while. She could feel eyes on her.

_Shit, shit, shit. _She had a few plans going through her head. She couldn't look up or around her because she knew that her team mates _knew _that the Pyro they _knew, _but haven't seen, has scars all over 'his' left side the body. She had no choice. She'd have to take each one of them out. She knew many fighting styles and she had confidence using them but the problem was was that no one was in one place meaning it would be harder for her to take them down. The hardest one wold probably be the engineer. She'd seen him fight hand to hand combat with the others, and she did not want to risk her knowledge and his strength on this off chance of them discovering her and the mask she wears. Before she could make her move the man behind the counter grunted and said,

"Ahh.. I see what ya are.." She'd have to move faster before he spills the word. "Johny," Said the man. "We've got us 'ere a man head o'ver heels about a giiiiirrlll."

With a slight breath of relief and a huge intake of surprise, she was a free person, in a way. She handed the money to him and he the change, she then grabbed her items and walked out in a hurried manner.

"Ave' a nice day, mate. Don't forget, best way to please a woman is ta go down on'er. She'd luv ya' for a lifetime," shouted John, the Sniper. Lisa didn't even want to look back. She just wanted to get home before the pain was at it again. Just when she thought she was safe she knocked into the Engineer in front of the gas station. As they both lost their balance, Lisa's cap fell with the engineer on the ground whilst lisa was knocked backwards on her backside. Before she could comprehend what just happened, she looked up to find that the Engineer was on his feet, with his hand held in front of him.

"Truly sorry about tha-" and before he could finish, Lisa snatched the cap from his hand and ran across the road to the hotel, leaving her stuff behind. She ran straight up the stairs, not wanting to wait too long for the elevator in case the ENgineer might have followed her back, and ran straight to her room number. _435. _The door flew open in no time. She shut the door and locked, made sure the windows were closed and went to the bathroom.

She locked that door and turned the showers on hot, _always._ She waited for the water to steam up. She closed her eyes, took one deep breath and opened them. She was staring at herself in the mirror. She saw a face staring back at her. It looked defeated and wary. It looked tired and scared. She lifted a hand to pull back her hair. Her scars and burns were staring back at her.

Before she could remember any long forgotten memories, she hopped in the shower and just sat there for what felt like knew she was done for. She looked down to see her chest, rising and falling, the wet drops drizzling down her breasts. She turned off the water and went to dry herself in the room. She wore a pair of red trackies and a red wooly pullover. She wasn't in the mood for eating or watching t.v. She felt her stomach stir and knew that there'd be another episode of pain coming in a short while.

She looked beside her night stand to the time. 3:21am. She couldn't go to sleep. She knew she couldn't. SHe knew she was found out... Found out by that man and once he's told the captain, she wouldn't be on the team anymore. Even though the team was cautious of her, they felt like family to her... well, they were harmless so she thought them in goodwill.

Before she could close her eyes, she heard a soft but firm knocking on the door. Her heart froze. Couldn't they come and tell her off in the morning. Her stomach pain began and she was more than surprised. She was angry, annoyed and.. and scared. When they kick her off, where would she go then? She had joined the team to get her revenge. She hadn't even gotten close to her target. She forced herself up and ignored the pain. She knew she was done. She'd knew that they would be there on the opposite side of the door, the captain and probably the whole.

_Shame on me, She thought. Shame Shame Shame. _

As she got to the door, she didn't even bother to check the key whole or to change into something less identifiable as a female. She opened the door and standing there was no one other than the person she bumped into. The Engineer. He pushed something into her hands. It was her things.

"I think you forgot something," he said. She looked down and looked back up. He hadn't told anyone yet, she knew. She narrowed her eyes and pushed it back. She tried shutting the door but he wouldn't let her.

"Look, I know you'd be scared because if I were you, I'd be scared shitless. Just... Just Please. I just want to talk," he sounded almost sorry for her. That ticked her off a great deal. She tried shoving him back but he wouldn't budge. Second option. She put one leg between both his feet and retreated her foot back, retrieving his left foot as well. That made him unbalanced and before he could fall flat on his ass, he grabbed the top of her pullover and she came tumbling down with him.

They landed ungracefully on the floor, well aware of their positioning and how sexual it would look from another persons eye. She looked down to see a smiling face staring back at hers. He started chuckling and she wanted to get off him right away.. Before she could get off him, he grabbed her shoulders firmly yet not harshly and shook her a bit, gently that was. It didn't help one bit, with her and her stomach pains.

"Look. Just let me speak. Please let me- don't- don't fight me. I.. I'm trying to help you." That was when she finally looked down on him. She looked in his eyes. She knew he was sincere. But... but..

"I don't need your pity," she spat. The Engineer was surprised. Both at her ferocity and her words. Her voice was... It was low and husky. It was.. He couldn't explain it...

"Okay. I'm going to let you go now," he said. As he let go, she got up to her feet as well as him.

She was staring at him in a way that one would stare at a long time enemy. She took one breath and let him through the door. She closed and locked it after her.

* * *

**~O0o.o0O~**

**AYYOOOOOOO! Yes, yes, yes... I know.. Horrible? Corny? I thought I'd do this little thing for a fun little thing... Period cramps and cookie base biscuit does not mix. SO you know what you do... You write a fanfic. Oh dear, and this fanfic must sound very... Bleak? Tell me how you guys feel? Criticism is very much welcome, though please keep my feeling intact! hahaha! Thanks for taking your time for reading this ... uhhh... yeah.. this ;D ;D Have a pleasant evening/morning!**


	2. I See Fire

**Second chapter is up! Corny with a hint of BLEH.. I tried! **

* * *

As The Engineer entered, he scanned the room. It looked nice and orderly. He noticed the bunch of red clothing the Pyro had on the bed. He couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at the Pyro's obvious fascination with the colour red, and in all honesty, he was not surprised at all.

The thing he was shocked about was that Pyro himself, no.. _herself_ being a.. a women. Of course, it crossed his mind a couple of times but it just didn't seem real.

_She'd have a lot of explaining to do,_ he thought. _But first, I need her to trust me. _

The Engineer was standing next to the table. As The Pyro locked the door, she turned around and scanned The Engineers face. After a long hard look, she indicated him to sit down. As Pyro was a tad bit irritated, the Engineer was amused.

The Engineer was the most recent one to join the F.T (Fortress Team). Its been 3 years since and none of the team mates knew the face of Pyro. On his first week, he started to get curious of the Pyro. _Who was he? Why didn't he ever take his mask off? _These questions lingered around the Engineer for about a few months, then it just went to the back of his mind.

He'd ask the Pyro a few questions before, with the reply of muffled sounds, no one could understand her. They would just nod ad pretend that they did not offend him... _her._ The Engineer smirked at the subtle mockery the Pyro had and 'her' silent and soft humour.

The Engineer took a seat on the one seat couch. Pyro went to sit on the end of her bed, opposite him. There was nothing but silence and severe observation from one another. Pyro didn't know what he was thinking as well as he, her.

_He wants something, _she thought. With a sharp, and somewhat harsh, intake of breath she spoke, "what do you want?" with so much soft ferocity that she surprised the Engineer.

The Engineer couldn't hold it back. He threw his head back in laughter. He couldn't help it. This woman intrigued him deeply. He stopped suddenly when the Pyro gave him the look of death.

"My apologies, Pyro," he mocked in a sincere way. "I won't trouble you fur-

She cut him off like a knife. "I don't give two shits about _the_ trouble. I know what you want. You're just like all men. Lustful pieces of shi-

Her sentence was also cut short by the abruptness of the Engineers actions. One second he was on the couch, the next he was standing in front the Pyro.

"My lady," he snapped. "You misunderstand. I want you to know tha-" once again, the Pyro interrupted him by standing up suddenly as well, forcing and surprising the Engineer to step back a few steps.

"I'm sorry, _SIR," _she mocked. "I can't let anyone find out about this secret." She took out a hidden small bronze dagger that was carved into a shape of a dragon.

Finding it hard to take this seriously, the Engineer looked at the weapon she was holding and whistled at the beauty. "Beautiful." He stared back at her with a glint in his eyes, "and so is that dagger." Fortunately, that put her off guard a bit for the Engineer to grab the dagger off of her.

Ticked, the Pyro lunged toward the Engineer, hoping to push him back on his back. As he countered that move with ease, he tried to reason with her. "Wait! Ju-just LISTEN!" He shouted. It was silent again. Face to face with each other, the Engineer let the silence drag on for a bit.

"You sure are a hard person to please," he spoke. Once again, he regretted what he said, receiving another death glare from the person he was trying to reason with.

"Then what are you here for? Why didn't you report to the Captain? You are wanting something... If it's money, I have none. If it's sex, I'll leave your body on the counter and let the captain find you naked and castrat-

"Woah, woah. Hold on there, lady. Now what you're doing is _assuming. _People who assume, in my opinion, are ignorant fuckers who think they know everything. Now, I'm not subjecting you to that, no I am not, ma'am. But right now, you're heading that way."

"Are you really an engineer?" Pyro replied. "Because right now, you sound like a sixteen year old little _bitch."_

The Engineer barked in laughter. He took a few steps back and collapsed on the one seated couch again, in a somewhat messy manner. He crossed his legs, one hand on the chair side, and the other supporting his head. He stopped laughing altogether and stared at the Pyro much more seriously than before. Pyro knew this face.

She looked down at him and sat down. He still had the dagger in his hand. She felt shameful somehow. What she just did before kind of made her feel like an inferior person. She felt bad, for trying to attack and probably _kill _her own _comrade._

_"_I'm sorry," She muttered after the silence. "So am I," he replied back. She looked up to see if he was mocking her. He looked sincere.

"Look..." He stated, "I won't be breaking no secret, okay?"

With a slight breath release, the Pyro replied back, "okay." She didn't even question him. She somehow knew at the back of her head, this person was a good person. She blushed slightly at the thoughts invading her mind.

"Would.. Would you like a cup of tea?" Asked the Pyro. Shocked, the Engineer shook his head. "Maybe another time, miss." With the inquiry of 'another time', Pyro looked up to see a smiling Engineer staring back at her. "What?" She asked. "Nothing," He answered. They continued to stare at each other before the Pyro broke eye contact first.

"You should get some rest," enquired the Engineer. "Look whose talking," Pyro fired back. As the Engineer got up and opened the locked door and stood outside, Pyro began to shut it but stopped midway to tell the Engineer something. He waited for her to say something.

_Thank you. Thank. you. _"Next time, I'll have you thrown to the ground." _For fuck sake, _she thought.

With that, the Engineer smiled his wicked smile, and replied, "I won't be holding back." Pyro smiled and shut the door. She took a deep breath. That was... _different _and exhausting. She went back to her bed to lay down only to find her dagger facing down. She picked it up and with it was attached with a note. She picked it up and read it:

_I know your secret. I've always known. But that's no surprise to you. If you don't want me spoiling your secret and retrieving you back to me and my.. lonely state, than do as I say and all will be the same. Kill the man. I don't want you attached to anyone. Love you L! - anon_

She threw the card down at once and retrieved her dagger as well as another hidden under her track-pants. She circled the room as quietly as possible. Her breathing was quiet, but the Pyro was nothing other than frantic. She knew who this was.

How did he know? How did he get in? She opened the bathroom door to see that the ventilation fan on the ceiling was open. Before anything that could have stopped what was happening, the Pyro saw the flames in the vents. Thats when the darkness hit her... _hard. _She was gone.

* * *

**AYO! Tis' me again. Once again, another corny one. Wanted to write right now because my dog is sick and I just want to get something that ,ade me sad off my mind! I hope you enjoy! Just getting it out there that ' ilovemydog' !**

**P.S By ****_Gone, _****I mentioned in the 1st chapter that she would be completely out when she sees fire and by 'out', I mean that it's like something is possessing her or taking over her. But more laterrr ;).. if you guys want :/**

**VivianShadowGirl - THANK YOU for taking your time off to read this 'boring' fanfic! TBH, I'm a huge fan of anything really hahaha**

**Zombiarpi - REALLY?! Well, you're a very nice person and I thank you for reading this :)**

**malistaticy - You're right! I did start the story off with periods. hahaha Thanks for reading and reviewing! Means a lot :)**

**PLEASE review... if you want. Criticism is happily appreciated, but please keep my feeling intact! hahahaha**


	3. Smoke and Rain

As soon as Pyro had closed the door, the Engineer headed straight to his room. Not entirely a fan of small spaces, he chose to walk up the stairs instead. As he got up to his room, he took his key out to unlock the door. To his suspicion, he saw that the door was slightly already open. He opened the door and closed it shut, making as little sound as possible.

He walked silently, finding the source of the locked door. He checked under the bed, in the carboards, the bathroom. No one was here, oddly. _Probably the cleaners, _he thought. As he went back to lock the front door someone jumped in front of him. Without even a thought, he jabbed left to the surprisers eye and forced him to the ground with an elegant yet brutal tackle.

"Aye, aye, aye, aye. It was just a joke- ah- ahhh- al- alright. I'm sorry. AHHH, I said I was sorry," cried the pained Scout. The Engineer reluctantly got of the Scout, giving him a long hard stare before finally collapsing on his bed. The Scout, noticing the abnormality of the Engineers actions, went to the fridge to fix himself some handmade tacos, before coming up next to bed and sitting on the one seated couch.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Engie?" He asked the man sprawling on the bed. "Get out," was the reply the Scout received. Ignoring the comment from the Engineer, the SCout continued, "Gee, should've told me to get you some pads when we were at the station." With that, the Engineer got up off the bed and took the startled Scout by the collar.

"Don't. Test. Me. Son." And with that, the Engineer gave him a firm (yet gentle) shove and the Scout reluctantly walked out of the room with his Tacos in between his mouth. Before he closed the door, he made sure to do the birdie. When the Engineer threateningly made, the Scout slammed the door.

The Engineer laid back on the bed, unable to recollect his thoughts on the Pyro. Everything seemed to happen so quickly. It seemed to weigh him down, and he wasn't sure why. He tried closing his eyes to get some rest yet that didn't help him one bit. His thoughts kept drifting off to the Pyro. He had her face sketched in his mind in detail. Her attitude towards him was more pronounced.

In a way, the Engineer kind of liked it. She didn't seem like the type of lady that would always let the 'man' of her life save her. SHe seemed fierce and.. savage...

When he left her, he couldn't deny that he was someway worried about her. What if someone takes her? What if the boss or the other comrades know about her secret? Or worse, what if the enemy team took her away and...

Now, the Engineer couldn't sleep for sure. He got up reluctantly and headed to the bathroom. He turned the water on to a warm temperature and waited until it was warm enough for him to get in.

He peeled his clothes off slowly, and made his way into the shower. He was getting a migraine, making it harder for him to think about.. anything really. After what felt like hours in the shower, he got out and dried himself. He entered the room stark naked and went to get his underwear and pants. Not wanting to wear any shirt, he got to bed and pulled the cover over himself.

He looked at his watch next to his bedside for the time: 4:30am.

His migraine had become more than just a severe headache. He got up and went to the bench where the painkillers were on. He took 2 tablets and took a swig of the beer in the minibar. Just as he was about to make his way to his bed, he heard a quick, loud knock at the front door. With a aggravating moan, he walked up to the door and opened it, bare chested and not even caring who it was.

A little thought came to his head, thinking that whoever might be at the door could be the Pyro herself. He was wide awake now, though he did still have his migraine.

As soon as he opened the door, he regretted it straight away. He tried shutting the door again, but unfortunately the Scout was faster. He jammed the door with his foot before it closed. "AHH, my foot," the Scout shouted.

"Move, Son," the Engineer warned. "Hold on a sec there. Did you hear 'bout the Pyro. Oooh weee, good stuff. Heading my way up to his room right now. Just knocking to see if you in or not - " and before the Scout could continue, the Engineer shushed him and beckoned him to tell him what the _fuck _was going on.

"You didn't hear? Well, there's been some type of security breach on the second level about a person playing with fire where the Pyro is. Of course, it could be anyone but it involved fire. Don't you think that's oddly random, don't ya think?" He asked. Ignoring his question, the Engineer asked him if anyone else knew or if the captain knew about what was happening right this moment.

"Narh, I was the first one to know. But they all probably know now. Comi-" The Engineer cut him off again with a shove, as he went sprinting past him to the stairwell, well aware that he had no shirt and was in a midst of a migraine. He heard the Scout shouting something obscene but the Engineer was too busy to actually hear what was said.

He got to the stair case and jumped down through the gap in the middle until he reached the second level. He jumped over the railing and ran straight to the door. When he opened it, a surge of blasting hot wind came crashing against his face and bare chest.

"FUCK," he screamed. He looked up to see that fire was coming from everywhere, left, right and center. Before he could do what first came to his mind, he heard someone come barging in from behind.

The Soldier.

_Shit, _Engineer thought. Before he could say anything, the Captain shouted amongst the fire and chaos, "I don't want to hear it, Toymaker. You get Pyro, I'll destroy the evidence." And with that he went into the unknown fire. The Engineer followed him, looking everywhere for Pyro. He couldn't see anything, just total darkness. The smoke was smothering as it was.

"PYRO! PYRO, ANSWER ME!" No answer came. The Engineer was running now. He tried to open his eyes but the fire seared it shut. Suddenly, the Engineer tripped over a soft thing on the ground. He landed unceremoniously onto the ground.

_Shit, _he said inwardly. He crawled around and went to the object he tripped over. He couldn't see but he could feel. It was a human. He felt cloth and skin. He felt an eyelid and a nose and a mouth. He softly grazed the left side of the person's face.

_It was the Pyro. _The Engineer quickly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. His eyes were open but he couldn't see anything. All of a sudden, the Soldier was right next to the Engineer. "MISSION COMPLETED. PUT THESE MASKS ON. HEAD TO ROOF TOP ON OTHER SIDE OF BUILDING. DON'T DIE, TOYMAKER!"

The Engineer quickly grabbed the two masks and put one on himself and the other on Pyro. "LIKEWISE, CAPTAIN," He shouted back. The Engineer could see clearly now, and his breathing felt much more cleaner. He saw the Captain with his own mask on as well. The Captain glanced down at the person he was carrying. He chuckled a bit and looked up at the Engineer, "YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO," and with that, the Soldier went back into the fire screaming, "CHARGE!"

The Engineer went the opposite way from where he came from. Fire was everywhere and there was no doubt that he would receive some burn scars later. He tried to cover his whole body to protect the person he was holding. He was in a blind outrage to get out of the fire. He kept on running until he slammed himself and the Pyro against a hard door.

He pushed it open and alarms went off so loudly that the Engineer could feel his ears pop and a soft, warm, oozing liquid was traveling down inside his mask from his ear. His head started ringing and he became unbalanced so bad that he almost dropped the Pyro.

_Shit! Shit! Shit, shit, shit!_ He thought. The Captain came out of nowhere once again and announced that 'TIME IS UP! GIVE HER HERE, YOU'VE BEEN INJURED AND WE CANNOT MAKE IT UP THE ROOF IN TIME! NOW!" Without a second thought, the Engineer threw Pyro over to Captain and the three of them started to run up the stairs.

Nine flights of stairs passed and the Engineer was tired and aching. He stopped and looked up to see where the Captain and Pyro was. There was only 2 flight of stairs till the top, but the Engineer knew he couldn't make it. He looked up and saw the Captain glance back and looked straight the other way and kept on running up the stairs. He heard the door to the roof open and slam back again.

_Did he trust the Captain? Did the Soldier even know about this secret of Pyro's? _Before the Engineer could spread more doubt in his mind, he heard the door open and shut followed by running steps. He looked up and saw that the Captain was in front of him. He bent down to try and pick the Engineer.

"Okay, Engineer. Which way do you like it. The Princess style or the captured Princess style?" Too annoyed to laugh, the Engineer replied, "I don't want ya damn pity! Help me th' fuck up, will ya!" The Captain helped him balance and they both made their way to the top.

As they reached the top, the Captain left the Engineer and opened the door to the roof. The Engineer took his mask off as well as the Captain and took a deep breath of fresh... cold air?

The Engineer expected nice winds and Sunshine. Indeed, he was _absolutely_ wrong. It was pouring outside. He was surprised that the roof wasn't completely in ruin. He scanned the area frantically for the Pyro.

"Don't worry, toymaker. Comrades fine. Medic is taking care of her. Come. There's a tent set up on the other side. You able to walk?"

"Don't ya worry 'bout me Captain," The Engineer replied.

"Oh, I'm not, toymaker. I'm suspicious. I'll see you on the other side and there better be a good explanation," the Soldier saluted his comrade and strolled to where the tent was. Just before he was out of site, the Soldier stopped short and looked back at the Engineer. "She's in good hands, the Pyro. Don't you worry just yet!"

The Engineer smiled inwardly at the surprisingly comforting Soldier. "What ya on 'bout?"

The Soldier shouted back, "I was never worried, Toymaker!"

The winds were biting the Engineers skin. He looked down and almost forgot that he had no shirt on. His skin felt like it was on fire. He waited in the rain to help soothe his burning skin. It didn't help one bit but the sound of rain gave the Engineer a bit of comfort. His pain killer seemed to be kicking in right than, and his migraine was starting to disappear.

He started to head to the tent to check his wounds out by the medic and more importantly, to check up on the Pyro. For some reason, he'd gotten a pinch of compassion after he found out about the Pyro's existence. He rarely, almost never got into anyones business. He was friends with all of the comrades (excluding the Pyro). Everyone knew everyone inside out (again, excluding the Pyro).

Spy getting with Scouts mother, a secret attraction between the Medic and Scout, which was proven false when the spread of rumour started with an annoyed Heavy and a sandwich the Scout stole. Everyone knew about everyone.. Except for The Pyro and the Engineer.

He's very own history caused some bad memories. he hated recalling back to it and whatever he came across or met someone that meant quite a bit to him, they'd be somehow connected to his past. And it would go all down hill from than. Deep in his mind, even though he didn't really think it, he'd hope that the Pyro had _NO _connection at all with him.

He cleared his mind and opened the tent flap that was set up on the other side. To his relief, not all the team mates were there. Just the Medic and the Captain. The Medic was sitting back on his fold up chair reading a medical book when he looked up to a shirtless Engineer and scoffed, "Vat a vay to die vast. Dummfopfs," he stated before standing up immediately and beckoning the Engineer to have a seat. He sat down and allowed the Medic to apply a cooling cream on his burns. With a sigh of relief, the Engineer looked to behind him, checking on Pyro.

She was lying down on a stretcher bed. Her breathing seemed to be coming in jagged breaths. "No vorry," interrupted the Medic. "Strong voman, like you." The Engineer smiled a bit at the comment, happy for the compassion the Medic had.

Another voice interrupted the Engineers thoughts. "Now, give me some info, Comrade," The Captain said. "Do not hesitate. I promise this will not leave this tent. I want to know when and how you knew."

"Look, Cap'n. I know how ya feel. When I found out, I was speechless. It crossed my mind a few times, but damn! I was surprised." He didn't want to get into detail on how the two of them met. To the Engineer, it somehow felt sacred. Like it was right not to tell anyone because the memory itself was your alone. Something you both can call upon later when there is peace. _If there is peace._

The Engineer scolded himself for the thoughts that occupied his minds. He was returned back to reality by an angry and firm voice.

"Head up, Engineer," snapped the Soldier. It was rare the the Captain to use our actual names. He'd only use it if he was angry or really angry. The Engineer hoped it was the latter.

"I.. I found-"

"Speak up, Comrade! You can hold secrets about your past life, but when you're assigned second in command, I expect you to tell me everything! And this includes the fucking Pryo being a fucking woman! Now, explain!"

"I found out only yest-" Before the Engineer could finish, the Medic cut him off. "I thought you, Komrade, vould have alveady known bout dis." The Captain turned to face the Medic. "Captain is what I am called, _Medic. _So you were in this as well? Not surprising. Betrayal always ran in your blood." He gave him a scold stare and the Medic matched his with his own: amused, smiling.

"This is no secret mission, _Captain," _Said the Medic._ "_This is just secret from past. Vat are you vorrying bout? You are Captain. You no need to vorry mor-"

"Do. Not. Question. My authority. Medic." Seethed the Soldier. "This is no laughing matter. I am here to order you people to do as I say and with that comes my duty to protect you all. I do not want to endanger any of my Comrades! Now, answer me, the both of you! Whose side are you on?"

The Engineer felt the anger emitting from the Soldier. He glanced at the Medic to see his reaction. He looked amused and ticked off the same time. "Wenn Sie jemals meine Loyalität in Frage zu stellen, werde ich dich töten. Verstehen Sie ... _Captain_?" (If you ever question my loyalty, I will kill you. Understand... Captain?) The Captain nodded, understanding what the Medic said and turned his head to hear the Engineers answer.

_My loyalty is with my team mates. _"I think I've fallen for Pyro," replied the Engineer. _Well shit, _he thought. "I meant- no- w-wait! I meant that-" The Medic chuckled and the Captain let out a brief small before remaining once again, emotionless.

"I understand," replied the Commander/Captain. "I apologise for questioning both your loyalty to the team." He glanced at the unconscious Pyro and said, "Once she's awake, send her to me. Engineer, you company her. And no, this will not be let out, you have my promise, toymaker." With a quick salute to the Engineer and a brief nod to the Medic, the Commander made his way back to the entrance of the building.

The rain was coming down harder. The Engineer faced the Medic and asked, "When did you find out?" The Medic chuckled and asnwered, "Ven she first came to zhe team. Herr hand vas bleeding veal bad from zhe knife of bad team. I check it up. Wallah, I knew it was voman," he chuckled. Very, very sneaky voman. Ja, vat bout you, my friend." His eyes were twinkling.

The Engineer smiled and replied back, "None of ya damn business." They both chuckled and waited for the rain to stop. It seemed to be getting heavier and heavier. Luckily, the tent radiated heat in the inside, making it very warm for the three of them. The Engineer sighed loudly, "What a bad time to be around."

"Ja. Voman will not need to vorry. You vill protect the Pyro voman, Ja?" Without a hesitation, the Engineer replied,

"_Absolutely_."

* * *

Hope this was up to your standards readers! Hope you enjoyed!

- niniya


End file.
